My wish came true!
by Cherrifudgecakes
Summary: A wish that came true to be in a DBZ an anime TV show? How lucky are all hot guys around you man I wish to be you. But you still have problems like bad guys, chi chi, and LOVE how is Cherri (oc character) going to deal with this, and how is she gonna get home back to her older sister Lilly? Find out by reading this story NOW… (Vegeta x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all the rreaders, reading my story. This story is a DBZ vegeta x oc. So let's introduce the character Cherri and she'll explain how some part that happen in the beginning that will be in the first, chapter**

**_Hiya everyone I'm Cherri I'm Indian and I live in the real world and in LOVE with anime cause you its my life. Oh I one older sister that also loves anime but she doesn't recall what was the anime about. So one day my sister Lilly and I wanted to watch DBZ and I was explaining how goku and vegeta got stuck with chi chi and bullma like, goku was forced to get married and vegeta did it out of lust and got stuck with her i mean yamcha is perfect for bullma but nooooo you just had to put vegeta with her I mean if, I was there I would kill to be with veggie-man but be hard to get you know but, this is somewhere in the beginning so goku and chi chi are not together yet, also bullma and vegeta and the one thin I said change meh whole life "I wish I was in Dragon ball z!" .…..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Cherri get up!" My sister lilly said "Five more minutes please!" I yelled back but not as loud but sleepier. "F ive more minutes you must be out you're mind... GET THE HELL Up!" She yelled louder than the first, and this shot me straight up. "Imma up, I'm up god!" i walk up to the dresser I look up to see my reflection to my messy long black hair that went pass my butt and, my light brown eyes. "Cherri hurry up we don't have all day remember we have a late night panel today it's DBZ and blue exorcist im gonna be rin you?..." She keeps talking about how theday gonna go but I'm still sleepy but put on some short and a black T-shirtandwalk in the kitchen to see breakfast on the table lilly already eating. I did envy lilly alot she has longer black hair that goes to her mid-thigh and dark brown eyes, and is a beauty with or without make-up. "*Sigh*... Why didn't you say 'breakfast I made some' gosh..." "Who are you gonna be for blue exorcist and DBZ as I said I'm gohan and run gotityou?" "Amaimon, and bullma." I say as getting my breakfast and sitting on the table to eat. "OK hurry up we leave at five tell me when you done so I wash today." "Yes ma'am." Lilly puts her dish in the sink *~~~~skiping cause I want to~~~~~~~~~* Make up done and cosplay outfit looking great we look like real thing! "EEEK! I'm so excited ahh next we have to be levi and ewrin from attack on titansok?" "OK I'll be ewrin. Heh Levi suits you." "Huh... Why?" "You short duhh now lets get going." "Urgh why do you have be so mean." I say following lilly to the car "Oh stop acting like a child you 26 for Jesus sake." "At least I'm not old.." i mumble hoping she didn't hear But she did. "I'm 29 cherri." Lilly sigh as she said the statement. It took us a 30 to 40 minutes to get there we meet up with our friends ready to go tosee some skits panel then last our late night DBZ panel. Our theme form this one was blue exorcist. "Hey our next theme is attack on titan who are you guys want to be?" They all said there's and Levi and ewrin was to use the even said levi suits me too and ewrin because lilly is tall but not that tall. And so we went on with our day. *~~~~~~~skiping at home~~~~~~~* "Ah nice to be with my big sis i love you." ''What you want?" "Say I love you please." "*sigh* I love you." "Thank you" we sit back down and still watchingvDBZ all over again but when goku is alnost with chi chi and vegeta not even close with bullma . "You know what?" "What?" "Goku was force to get married with chi chi I mean man and vegeta did it with bullma and got stuck with her!" "HAHA so true!" "I wish I was in DBZ" Then came a bright light then darkness.

Hope you like


	3. Chapter 3

'Where am I?' I sit but in my head was a horrible headache.

"Ah! That hurts!" Then I finally get up not as must of the headache and look around my surroundings

'Why the hell does it look like im in an ANIME?!'

The door opens and I turn my head that I hurt my neck a bit.

"So yoir awake huh? Good you know you look like you beaten in the head pretty hard, lucky goku and vegeta found you. Why would that sick man hide you?"

'GOKU, and VEGGIE-MAN!'

"Do you like have some something?"

'I must be in... DBZ!'

"You don't look like it?" She sounded jelous

'Did something happen?'

"What with the tone women?"

"Bu-bullma you ok?"

I turn my head to see bllma,GOku, and VEGGIE-MAN

'Eeeekkk!' I'm like fan girling right now and face feels hot and I feel dizzing when I look at veggie-man.'

'Wha- help..." and with that I past out AGAIN."


	4. Chapter 4

"Owwie my head!" I said pit my hands on my head.

"Women? You awake?" A voice said

"No s**** Sherlock I'm asleep!"

"Do you know who your talking to?!" Before I could answer no I don't here continue or she maybe.

"The prince of all-"

"Saiyans? Guess what. I D.O.N.'.T. C.A.R.E! Do you what that spells I don't care yaaay we did it!"

"Grr... I telling the rest your awake and what I get for looking out for people."

'Blah blah blah... (Realized who I talk to)... (1) ...(2)...(3)... Oh ***** ***** ********** ********* ijust talk to the hottest guy in DBZ vegeta eeeeekkkk!_!'

"Hey hey hey your awake good we worried when you fainted-cough- again -cough-."

"Oh sorry for making you guys worried um..." I knew goku name but I didn't want them to knowYET.

"Goku,and this is my friends are-"

"Sorry I don't really care for the names really I should probably look for away to get home."

"Where do you live women?"

"I thought you left?!"

"Your in my room now answer the question women!?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... Not here."

"Aggrh."

"T-t-that vegeta."

"Veggie-man if you keep stressing you lose hair your already half bold."

"Uhhh... Um..."

"Cherri."

"Cherri where do you live we can take you there."

"Not from here you can't I don't live on this earth."

More to come


End file.
